<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rock The Boat by klutzy_girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484560">Rock The Boat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl'>klutzy_girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Family Feels, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When it finally hits Steve that he's been co-parenting Grace and Charlie with Danny (and Rachel), he panics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rock The Boat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/gifts">DramamineOnTopOfMe</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When it finally hit Steve that he was Grace and Charlie’s other parent, that he had been helping raise them with Danny and Rachel for the past decade, he stopped dead in his tracks. Danny bumped into him and scowled at his best friend. “Uh, hello? What the hell was this about?” he asked him.</p>
<p>Steve stuttered for a few seconds, worrying Danny, but he shuffled backwards and raised his palms. “Nothing. Just realized I forgot to do something before I left for work,” he lied before fleeing to his office.</p>
<p>Danny watched him go and wanted to go after him but got distracted by Tani needing his help on their latest case. He made a point to visit Steve at the end of the day, once everything had calmed down and the suspect was arrested. “So you want to tell me why you flew out of here like a bat out of hell earlier today, Steve?”</p>
<p>Suddenly defensive, he jumped out of his chair and shook his head. “Nah, I’m fine. Ready to go home now.”</p>
<p>Danny narrowed his eyes at him. “Steven.”</p>
<p>“Daniel,” he mocked.</p>
<p>He crossed his arms and refused to move from his spot in front of the door. “You’re not getting out of here that easy. Tell me what’s wrong.”</p>
<p>How was Steve supposed to tell Danny that he was in love with and unexpectedly raising his children with him? He had come to terms with the former a long time ago but this was a whole new ballpark. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find the words, before his shoulders slumped. He couldn’t even look Danny in the face, terrified to tell him the truth. “I think I’m raising Grace and Charlie with you - and Rachel.” He couldn’t even tell him the other part yet, not wanting to rock the boat.</p>
<p>Danny laughed. “Steve, is that what you’re worried about? You’ve been a co-parent with me and Rachel for a long fucking time - did it just now hit you?” At Steve’s nod, he continued and clapped him on the shoulder. “You have nothing to be upset about, Steve. You’ve seen my kids at their best and their worst, and have been there for a lot of milestones. They love you.”</p>
<p>Steve snapped his head up. “Yeah?” When Danny flashed him a warm smile, he relaxed his posture before shuffling his feet. “Oh thank God.” At least he could relax about one thing.</p>
<p>Danny observed his behavior and tilted his head. “There’s something else bothering you, isn’t it?” </p>
<p>“What? No.” But Steve knew he wasn’t falling for it.</p>
<p>“Steve, don’t you feel better now that you told me the truth? Keep going,” he encouraged.</p>
<p>Steve didn’t want to ruin anything but he feared he would. But he also knew Danny was stubborn and wouldn’t let this go.  He breathed deep. He had gotten this far after all and maybe this would work out - but after the year from hell, Steve wasn’t so sure. “I’m in love with you.” He cringed at Danny’s sharp intake of breath.</p>
<p>“Holy shit. You’re serious?” Danny clarified, a delighted look on his face.<br/>
Steve fumbled for the right words before eventually nodding. “Yeah,” he said in a small voice that broke Danny’s heart.</p>
<p>Danny leaned forward and kissed him. “I love you too, you moron. You had nothing to be scared about.”</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Steve whispered in amazement a few minutes later when they stopped.</p>
<p>“Pretty much. You want to go home and talk to the kids?” Danny wanted the three of them to have a conversation now that Steve had finally caught on to what everybody else knew. He was still reeling from the fact that his best friend actually felt the same way, however - he had hoped but never expected it to happen.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” They got in Danny’s car and headed back to Steve’s place. Danny immediately FaceTimed Grace.</p>
<p>“You two look ecstatic for some reason. What’s going on?” Grace asked when she saw them.</p>
<p>Steve grabbed Danny’s hand and she squealed. “We finally opened our eyes, monkey,” Danny informed her.</p>
<p>Grace squealed again. “Shit, this is amazing! When did this happen?”</p>
<p>Steve checked his watch. “About half an hour ago,” he informed her.</p>
<p>“Oh my God, you two finally woke up! Took you long enough - I’ve been waiting forever for this.” She teared up. “I’m so happy.”</p>
<p>“Uncle Steve also realized that he’s your dad too,” Danny cut in, trying not to start crying himself.</p>
<p>Grace sniffled and tried to get herself under control. “Finally! Uncle Steve, you’ve helped raise me, and I love you. Wouldn’t be where I am now if it wasn’t for my mom and three dads.” </p>
<p>“That sounds like a weird sitcom,” Danny murmured. He laughed when Steve elbowed him.</p>
<p>“I love you too, Gracie.” Steve sniffled too and then wiped the tears off his own face.</p>
<p>“I can’t wait to come home so we can have a family dinner. Love you too, Danno!” Grace waved goodbye and then the three of them hung up.</p>
<p>After that, Danny and Steve ran over to Rachel’s so they could quickly visit Charlie. “Grace told me. I’m thrilled for you,” Rachel told them as they made their way to their son’s room.<br/>
Charlie beamed when he saw them. “Hi!” he chirped.</p>
<p>“Hi, buddy. Just wanted to check on you,” Steve told him, his heart warming at the sight of the little boy.</p>
<p>Charlie giggled and hugged him. “Dinner tomorrow?” he asked hopefully.</p>
<p>“You’re coming with us for the weekend so dinner for three days!” Danny told him.</p>
<p>He cheered. “Yay!” </p>
<p>Steve leaned down and hugged him again. “You’re such a good kid, you know that?” How had he gotten so lucky? </p>
<p>“I know.” Charlie smiled and then dragged them into the kitchen so he could grab a snack - dinner wouldn’t be ready for a while.</p>
<p>Steve was pretty damn lucky to have found this family and become a part of it and he’d never take them for granted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>